Deux caractéres bien trempé
by jyca
Summary: Une Isabella Swan Humaine, Un Edward Cullen Vampire, Ils ont une chose en commun "un caratére de cochon". Que vas t-il se passer quand nos deux coco vont se rencontrer? Et bien"vous y avez cru HEIN!"et non il faudra venir lire notre histoire pour savoir.
1. Chapter 1

Slt les louloutes

Une petite précision avant votre lecture, pour les couples il y a bien entendu les légendaires Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper mais par contre j'ai dissous le couple Emmett/Rosalie, oui je sais ce n'est pas bien, nous sommes méchante mais bon … C'est bien de temps en temps de changer NON?

Bien entendu les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, nous remercions Stéphanie Meyer de nous les avoir fait découvrir

Bon ben voilà « Bon Lecture les louloutes ».

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

J'étais assisse dans le jardin à penser à je ne sais quoi, quand ma mère m'appela :

- Bella, vient chérie.

- J'arrive maman.

Que me voulait- elle encore ?

Chérie, Phil a eu une proposition pour partir chez un grand club de baseball, s'exclama-t-elle toute excité.

- Ah! Je ne s'avais pas quoi dire d'autre.

- « Ah ! » c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire mais Bella c'est merveilleux pour lui. Me dit- elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Ma mère était de nature très expressive comparée à moi qui était toujours sur la réserve.

- Si je t'avais parlé de la dernière moto qui vient de sortir, je suis certaine que tu aurais été plus excité, J'en suis sûr! Me cracha-t-elle à la figure.

Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle avait raison, rien ne me mettais dans tous mes états à par le fait de voir ou de parler de moto, c'était mon point faible.

- Tu comptes partir avec lui ? Lui demandais- je

- Ben voilà en faite, je voulais s'avoir si ça ne t'ennuierai pas. J aimerai beaucoup, tu sais que je n'aime pas être trop longtemps loin de lui, mais nous sommes au milieu de ton année scolaire et je ne voudrais pas te perturber dans tes études.

- En quoi cela perturberai mes études maman ? Lui demandais-je. Si je reste ici tout ira bien.

- Ah Non, s'écria t- elle.

- Quoi non, je ne compte pas vous accompagner de toute façon.

- Ca je sais mais en fait, je me demandai si…

- Si quoi maman!

-Ton père m'a proposé de te prendre quelque temps chez lui à Forks.

- Quoi ? Lui dis- je tout étonné.

Je n'avait pas vu mon père depuis un moment et je ne me voyais pas vivre avec lui.

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu reste ici tout seul, chéri. J e serais plus sereine si tu partais vivre avec Charlie. Finit-elle par dire.

- Maman, je suis assez grande pour rester seul tu sais et si tu te fais du souci pour moi, tu a tord. J e suis capable de me débrouiller comme une grande tu sais.

- Je sais, mais c'est pour moi que je m'inquiété. Je ne pourrais pas partir l'esprit tranquille sachant que je t'ai laissé seul livré à toi-même.

Le téléphone sonna…

- Allo ?

- Oui Charlie, je lui en ai parlé, je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas encore répondu. Elle dit qu'elle peut se débrouiller seul!

- Bella ton père aimerai te parler ma chérie. Me dit - elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon sans grande conviction.

- Bonjours Charlie…papa, oui maman m'en a parlé mais je peux rester seul tu sis, je suis une grande fille maintenant.

Mon père essaya de trouver un moyen de me convaincre comme celui que non je n'étais pas assez grande pour vivre seul parce que je n'avais que 17 ans. Je me trouvé assez mûr moi mais pas lui apparemment. Puis remarquant par ma voix ou plutôt par mes soupir continuelle, il décida de jouer la carte de l'affectif, sachant pertinemment que je ne voudrais pas lui faire d peine, il s 'avait très bien que j'accepterais. Je cherchais tout le temps à me jamais blesser ce que j'aimais. Je ne supportais pas de voir ou d'entendre la déception dans la voix ou le visage des gens dont je me sentais proche.

- Bon d'accord, mais je prend ma moto. Lui dis- je. Il refusa. Eh bien je ne vient pas alors où je vais elle vient et c'est un point sur lequel je ne ferai pas de compromis! Lui expliquais-je avec beaucoup de fermeté dans la voix.

Il accepta en me faisant promettre que je devrais être d'une grande prudence ce que j'accepté aussi tôt.

C'est ainsi que je retrouvé dans ma chambre afin de préparer mes affaires pour aller vivre à Forks chez Charlie, dans une ville que je connaissais à peine avec un père que je ne connaissais pas plus.


	2. Chapter 2

_« Bip - Bip-Bip »_

_- Oh Non, maudit réveille, criai- je en lui tapant dessus._

_- Bella! T'es réveillé, me cria mon père._

_Et bien si je ne l'étais pas maintenant oui._

_- J'arrive! Hurlais-je._

_Nous nous essayâmes dans la cuisine comme chaque matin pour prendre notre petit déjeuné. Moi lisant un livre et lui son journal. Haut bout d'un moment, il me regarda et me demanda : _

_- Pas trop anxieuse, pour ton premier jour._

_- Non, je crois que ma réponse fut trop rapide car il me regarda avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres._

_En fait, j'étais terrifié. Je n'aimai pas être le centre d'intérêt des gens. Je parti en direction de ma chambre afin de préparer mes affaires et mes vêtements. Après une longue douche bien chaude pour me détendre, je descendis et là mon père me regarda avec de grands yeux._

_- Isabella Marie Swan, il est hors de question que la fille du chérif de cette ville aille au lycée dans cette tenue! Hurla-t-il._

_Je ne compris pas sa réaction, j'avais mis un pantalon de cuir et un tee shirt bleu et ma veste en cuir que m'avait acheté Phil pou mon anniversaire._

_- Tu remonte et tu te change immédiatement! Dit-il en me montrant l'escalier avec son doigt. - Papa, je par au lycée en moto c'est la tenue dont j'ai besoin._

_- Tu te rends compte de quoi tu as l'air ainsi vêtu?_

_- Ben oui, d'une fille qui fait de la moto papa! Lui répondis-je moqueuse._

_- S'il te plait Bella, me supplia-t-il._

_- Papa! Je lui fis ma moue la plus adorable._

_- D'accord mais ne vient pas te plaindre que je ne t'avais pas prévenue._

_- Merci Charlie, je me dirigeai vers lui et l'embrassé sur la joue. Ah ce soir papa et je fermis la porte._

_Je me dirigeai vers le garage et enleva la bâche qui recouvré ma petite merveille. Une Harley Davidson XR1000 de 1983._

_- Allez ma puce, c'est le grand jour on va aller voir ci les routes sont assez bien pour nous._

_Je mis mon casque bien qu'habituellement je n'en mettais pas mais j'avais promis à Charlie alors…J'allumai le starter, elle démarra au car de tour. Dieu que j'aimais le bruit de cette machine. Je pris mon temps pour aller au lycée voulant profiter au maximum de ma merveille quand je vis devant moi une ligne droite. Je vérifié s'il n'y avait personne et appuyai sur l'accélérateur afin de profiter de ma vitesse ce qui me procurer à chaque fois un plaisir intense._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Je ralenti quand je vis le lycée en vue, je ne voulais pas que les gens me remarque en arrivant à cette vitesse puis je réfléchi et décida d'attendre avant de rentrer dans le parking. Je coupai le contacte et attendis qu'il y avait moins de monde._

_Après quelques minutes, le parking était presque désert alors je mis engouffrai pour trouver une place mais la seul qu'il restai libre était entre une Volvo grise et une Jeep noir, je me garai donc là en espérant que personne ne m'attendrais à la fin des cours pour me poser des questions sur ma moto._

_Je pris l'anti-vole le plaça sur mon Harley, empoigna mon casque et me mise en direction du lycée. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas qu'une fille me dévisagea et s'adressa à son amie : _

_- Non mais tu là vue celle là? Elle sort d'où? T'as vu sa tenue? _

_- Oh Angela pas aujourd'hui s'il te plait, en plus c'est son premier jour attendons demain pour tout ça tu veux bien?_

_- Ben quoi Rosalie tu n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui? Tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser?_

_- Si mais je préfère en s'avoir un peu plus demain si tu vois ce que je veux dire!_

_Bon hé bien ca commençait sur les chapeaux de roue me dis-je en faisait mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de rentrer en même temps que tout le monde en y réfléchissant c'est vrai que ma tenue devait leur paraître bizarre vue qu'elles ne m'avaient pas vue arriver en moto._

_Je m'engouffrais donc dans le lycée à la recherche du secrétariat afin d'y prendre mon emploi du temps et de me présenter._

_- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, je viens chercher mon emploi du temps s'il vous plait. Dis- je à la secrétaire en dentant mes joues rosir._

_- Bonjour, Melle Swan, voici votre emploi du temps. Vous avez littérature avec Monsieur Roy, me dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas._

_- Merci, Madame lui dis-je en quittant le secrétariat au plus vite._

_Je me dirigeai donc vers ma classe, le professeur m'indiqua une place prés d'une fille, qui devait avoir mon âge. Elle portait un jean noir taille base avec un haut rouge à dentelle que je trouvé assez chaud pour venir en cours mais bon vu ma tenue j'étais mal placé pour parler. Elle était grande et mince, les cheveux noir coupé au carré, des yeux marrons comme les miens et un magnifique visage._

_- Salut, moi c'est Meggy Black, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_- Salut moi c'est Isabella Swan enfin Bella. Je lui rendit son sourire un peu timidement._

_- Hé! Tu me diras où tu as acheté tes vêtements? Je les adore!_

_- Eh oui! Si tu veux!_

_- Mademoiselle Black, voudriez vous attendre la fin de mon cours pour parler avec Melle Swan s'il vus plait?_

_- Oui Monsieur Roy, dit elle en me souriant._

_Le cour se continua dans le silence, je la trouvai très sympathique et un peu fofolle. Mais je m'aperçu assez vite qu'elle était mordu de littérature autant que moi. A la fin du cours, Meggy me proposa de me faire visiter l'établissement et de me raconter les derniers potins du lycée. Elle me mit en garde contre une certaine Rosalie Becket, une peste à ses dires. (Donc c'était elle que j'avais vu ce matin). Nous arrivâmes devant le réfectoire et je lui proposai de venir manger avec moi. Il n'y avait plus de place mise à part une seul table que personne n'occupai, je lui proposer de nous y installer quand elle me regarda avec de grand yeux:_

_- Bella es-tu suicidaire?_

_- Non! Pourquoi cette question Meggy?_

_- Bon je vais t'expliquer, cette table est celle des Cullen_

_- Des qui?_

_- Des Cullen, il y 1 fille et 3 frères mais personnes ne leur parle! Me dit-elle._

_- Et pourquoi?_

_- Ben j'en sais rien ça toujours était comme ça depuis le début de l'année._

_- C'est stupide, imagine qu'ils soient super sympa. Et puis ils ne sont pas à leur table donc on y vas! Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table._

_Quand nous arrivâmes à la « table » des Cullen, j'y déposé mon plateau et Meggy en fit autant. _

_- Oh et puis tu as raison, il est temps que les choses bouge un peu et si je dois mourir aujourd'hui autant le faire avec ma nouvelle amie, je me sentirai moins seul, se mit elle à dire en riant._

_Un silence ce fit tout à coup dans le réfectoire. Je tournais la tête et m'aperçu que tout le monde nous dévisagé Meggy et moi. Puis leur regard se tournèrent vers 3 personnes qui marchèrent dans notre direction._

_- On va mourir, me dit Meggy toute tremblante._

_- Mais non, dit moi c'est eux les Cullen._

_- Oui, enfin il y a la petite brune elle c'est Alice, le garçon à côté d'elle c'est son petit ami Jasper et le « Oh mon dieu »le grand balaise avec des fesses de rêves c'est Emmet un de ses frères._

_- Ben tu vois, il en manque un, c'est notre jour de chance ma belle, lui dis je avec un petit sourire._

_- Si tu le dis, au moins je mourrais en ayant vu une dernière fois les fesses d'Emmet. Dit-elle._

_Je s'avais qu'elle était folle._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_C'est vrai qu'ils étaient tous les trois d'une beauté époustouflante. La fille « Alice » était petite avec des cheveux noirs, une silhouette à tomber et des yeux dorés magnifique ainsi qu'une peau pâle parfaite. Son compagnon Jasper n'était pas plus grand qu'elle avec des cheveux brun, le même grain de peau et les mêmes yeux que sa compagne on aurait dit un mannequin. Quand a Emmett comme dit si bien Meggy « Oh mon dieu », il était grand, d'une carrure impressionnante avec des cheveux foncé et la même peau et les mêmes yeux que sa sœur. Ils étaient absolument magnifiques. Je me suis demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler leur autre frère s'il était aussi beau qu'Emmett. Je ne comprennais vraiment pas pourquoi personne n'osé leur parler._

_Quand j'ai eu fini de les dévorer des yeux, je senti quelqu'un me secouer le bras._

_- Bella, je crois qu'on ferrait mieux de partir, me dit elle._

_- Ben pourquoi? On ne fait rien de mal, on mange._

_- T'es sur de toi?_

_- Sur je ne sais pas mais c'est mon premier jour ici, je ne vais pas m'enfuir devant des gens sous prétexte que personnes n'a jamais essayé de les connaître et puis il a l'air de te faire de l'effet Emmett. Hein!_

_- De l'effet, mais tu plaisantes, je suis complètement mordu moi et ça depuis le début de l'année, m'avoua-t-elle _

_- Et tu n'as jamais essayé de lui parler ?_

_- Eh non, Dés que je sens prés de moi, je reste la sans bouger et sans pouvoir sortir un seul mot je sais même pas pourquoi! Ne te moque pas de moi Isabella Swan! Dit-elle en me pointant du doigt._

_Je me mise à rire en voyant les mimiques qu'elle faisait en s'adressant à moi. Quand je fus interrompu._

_- Salut! Me fit Alice avec une voix cristalline._

_-Eh salut!_

_- Tu es la nouvelle, c'est ca?_

_- Oui pourquoi? C'est écrit sur mon front ?_

_- Non, non, dit-elle en souriant, mais comme tu es assise à notre table…._

_- Nous allons partir, Fit Meggy en se levant._

_- Pourquoi? Restez assise vous y étiez avant nous, nous allons nous trouver une autre place._

_- C'est bête, il y de la place pour tout le monde. Tiens Meggy laisse un peu de place pour….. C'est quoi ton prénom? Demandais-je au grand costaud pour faire la conversation._

_- Emmett Cullen! Me répondit-il avec une voix mielleuse._

_- Bella! Me dit tout bas Meggy en me donnant un coup de coude_

_- Bella c'est ton prénom? Me demanda Emmett._

_- En fait je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère que l'on appelle Bella et voici Meggy Black._

_- D'accord, si tu veux, je peux m'asseoir plus loin Meggy, lui dit Emmett._

_- Non, non c'est bon tu peux!_

_- Bon si tu faisais les présentations?_

_- Alors, voici ma sœur Alice et son petit ami Jasper._

_- Enchanter de faire votre connaissance._

_- Eh bien nous aussi Bella._

_Jasper lui se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de bonjour._

_- Vous êtes donc deux enfants dans votre famille?_

_- Non nous avons encore un frère, il s'appelle Edward mais il s'est absenté aujourd'hui._

_Nous restâmes assis tous les cinq à parler enfin surtout Alice et Meggy. Il s'avérait qu'elle avait une chose en commun « la maladie du shopping ». Nous restions là Emmett, Jasper et moi à nous regarder en nous souriant et en levant les yeux au ciel. Je remarquais qu'Emmett c'était rapproché de Meggy quand, je ne saurais le dire, je ne lavais pas vu faire. Celle-ci avait les joues toutes rouge mais ne cessait de parler à Alice et faisant mine qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Au bout d'un moment, il s'excusa en nous expliquant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans sa Jeep. Une Jeep alors il allait voir ma moto. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

_Nous le vîmes rentrer dans le réfectoire quelques minutes plus tard et se jeter sur Jasper._

_- Jasper, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il y a garé juste à côté de ma Jeep ?_

_- Ben non dit moi!_

_- Une Harley Davidson XR1000 de 1983. Tu te rends comptes! S'écria-t-il._

_- Quoi! Ce n'est pas vrai._

_- Si je t'assure en plus, elle est sublime on dirait qu'elle vient de sortir d'usine._

_Je les regardais tous les deux s'excitant comme des gamins. Devais-je leur dire ou non qu'elle m'appartenait et puis zut les filles nous avaient bassiné avec le shopping alors pourquoi pas._

_- Tu parles de la moto noir c'est ça?_

_- Oui, tu las vue aussi?_

_- Ben oui vu que c'est la mienne!_

_- Quoi? Me dit Emmet avec les yeux rond et la bouche encore ouverte._

_- Ben quoi, une fille n'a pas le droit de s'intéresser à ce genre de chose. Emmet. Tu crois vraiment que je serais venue au lycée habillé comme ca si j'étais venu en voiture?_

_Je me levais et lui montrai ma tenue._

_- Je croyais que tu voulais faire une forte impression pour ton premier jour!_

_- Eh bien non, je suis une folle de vitesse mon cher ami. Lui dis-je avec un sourire taquin._

_- Mais tu l'as trouvé où? Me demanda Jasper._

_- Une vente aux enchères et j ai fait une affaire, lui dis je pas peu fière._

_La cloche retentit signe que nous devions repartir en cours. Je tournais les talons laissant derrière moi deux enfants ahuri et je me surpris à sourire. La journée ce termina mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Je n'étais fait quatre amis et j'en étais ravie._

_Je me dirigeai vers ma moto quand j'entendis Alice et Meggy hurler mon prénom._

_- Bella! Attend-nous!_

_- Alors les filles inséparable à ce que je vois._

_- Et bien disons que nous avons beaucoup discuté et que l'on a plein de chose en commun mais on se demandait si tu accepteras de venir à la maison? Me demanda Alice._

_- Euh…Je ne sais pas, mon père ne sera probablement pas d'accord tu sais Alice._

_- Oh s'il te plait Bella! Avec une moue les plus charmantes_

_- S'il te plait Bella ! Repris Meggy. Vient avec moi, ne supplia-t-elle en m'indiquant du regard Emmet._

_- Je vais téléphoner à Charlie._

_- C'est gagné! S'écria Alice en sautillant sur place._

_- C'est vite dit ça!_

_- Tu verras, dit lui que tu vas chez les Cullen, tu verras, il acceptera! Me dit-elle avec une grande assurance._

_Je la regardai avec de grands yeux étonnés._

_- Ben quoi ! Ton père connait le mien et ils s'apprécient._

_J e sorti mon portable et appelait Charlie._

_- Papa c'est Bella._

_« Oui ma chérie qui a t-il ? »_

_- Voilà, je me suis fait des amis aujourd'hui et ils aimeraient que j'aille chez eux._

_« Bella, tu viens d'arriver, tu ne vas pas aller chez embêter les gens chez eux! »_

_- Je sais mais elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle était la fille de Mr Cullen._

_« Ah! Tu parle de la petite Alice. Dans ce cas je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Vas et amuse toi mais ne rentre pas trop tard d'accord! »_

_- Oui d'accord à ce soir et merci._

_Je raccrochai._

_- Alors? Il a dit oui c'est ça?_

_- Ben oui._

_- Je te l'avais dit, me fit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_Les garçons arrivèrent vers nous et je sourie en voyant Emmet baver sur ma moto. Une idée me vins en tête._

_- Tu veux la conduire Emmet?_

_- Hein! Quoi?_

_- Ben, Alice vient de m'inviter chez vous et comme je ne connais pas la route, je me suis dit que tu pourrais prendre la moto jusqu'à las bas et que moi je montrerai en Jeep avec Jasper._

_- Un peu que je veux! T'es sur? C4et pas une blague?_

_- Non, mais tu y fais attention d'accord._

_- Je te jure que je vais y faire attention comme ci c'était l'amour de ma vie! Me répondit-il en souriant._

_- Bon et bien allons-y! Fit Alice._

_Tout à coup Emmet tira Meggy par le bras._

_- Tu monte avec moi Meggy? Il la regardait droit dans les yeux._

_- Je…Je ne sais pas. Je pensais monter en voiture avec Alice, le rouge lui monta aux joues._

_- S'il te plait._

_- Et puis, tu n'as qu'un casque alors…_

_- Ben regarde Emmet, tu as laissé le tien dans la Jeep, Lui dit Jasper._

_- Tout est arrangé alors, tu monte avec moi!_

_- D'accord, fit-elle alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus._

_Elle s'assit derrière Emmet et toute gêné elle demanda ou elle pouvait s'accrocher, celui lui pris les bras et les plaça autour de son torse. Emmet lui souriait de plus belle._

_- Je crois que là ca devrait allez, quand pense tu Meggy?_

_- Oui…Oui je crois que ca devrait aller!_

_Alice me regarda puis Meggy et je lui réponds oui de la tête et elle comprit tout de suite._

_- Depuis quand? Chuchota t- elle_

_- Depuis le début de l'année!_

_- Non, ce n'est pas vrai?_

_- Si je t'assure!_

_Nous nous mîmes à rire et montèrent en voiture. Durant le trajet, je senti que quelque chose tracasser Jasper car il ne me parlé pas et je compris._

_- Jasper?_

_- Oui Bella!_

_- Demain se serra toi promis!_

_- Promis?_

_- Oui, j'ai bien senti que tu étais déçu qu'Emmet ne te propose pas de monter avec lui, et tu sais je crois qu'il apprécie la compagnie de Meggy!_

_- Tu sais quoi? Je crois aussi._

_Nous nous sourîmes et il était plus serein à présent et moi aussi._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Nous arrivions devant leur maison et j'étais absolument abasourdit. Devant moi au milieu des bois, se dresser une grande bâtisse de style moderne en bois qui se marié amoureusement avec la nature. Il y avait des grandes baies vitrées partout pout laisser entrer la lumière.

- Elle est belle hein?

- Belle mais c'est un euphémisme, elle est splendide tu veux dire, je n'ai jamais vu pareil maison!

- La mère d'Alice est architecte, donc tu comprends?

- Heu ben oui maintenant! Que fait son père ?

- Il est docteur.

Nous avons était interrompu dans notre conversation par le bruit de ma machine. Emmet se gara prés de sa jeep et aida Meggy à descendre de celle-ci.

- Merci,

- J'adore la couleur que prenne tes joues quand tu t'adresse à moi, lui avoua-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Meggy baissa la tête signe de sa gène.

- Au fait Bella, c'est une merveille ton Harley tu sais?

- Oui je sais Emmet.

- Demain on fait pareil d'accord?

- Euh non, j'ai promis à Jasper que demain c'était lui qui la conduirai.

- Ah non, allez Bella s'il te plaît!

- N'insiste pas mon vieux puisque la Demoiselle vient de te dire que c'était moi demain

- Mais….

- tss tss tss, on arrête de suite les enfants ou sinon c'est moi qui la conduirait c'est bien compris?

- Oui maman, disent' ils tous les deux d'une même voix.

Ce qui qui nous fit rire tous.

Nous allions vers la maison quand Alice nous annonça que nous serions seuls car ses parents étaient encore au travail. Quand nous avons franchi le seuil de la maison, je fus encore plus surprise. L' intérieur était très clair, le salon était immense avec peu de meuble juste deux grand canapé de cuir noir posé devant un écran plasma immense disposé entre deux meuble noir.

La cuisine ouverte sur le salon était tout équipé avec tous les accessoires dignes d'un grand restaurant, tout était en inox sauf le plan de travail au milieu de la pièce qui était en marbre blanc.

Juste à côté de l'entrée ce trouvé un escalier qui devait donner sur les chambres enfin c'Est-ce que je pensais.

Alice nous précisa qu'il y avait à l'arrière de la maison un grand terrain comportant une grande terrasse ainsi qu'une piscine mais que celle-ci était couverte et chauffé vue qu'à Forck le soleil se faisait rare alors ses parents avaient opté pour cette solution afin qu'ils puissent en profiter été come hiver.

Nous allions nous installer quand une voix enfin non cri se fit entendre…

- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES INCONSCIENT OU QUOI?

Meggy et moi nous nous retournions en même temps surpris par le ton agressif de la voix.

Devant nous se dressé un jeune homme très grand aux cheveux cuivré, il était absolument magnifique. Il portait un pull bleu marine très fin qui lui collait à la peau laissant entrevoir à travers ses abdominaux parfaitement dessiné, un jeans bleu foncé moulant harmonieusement ses fesses, sa tenue faisait ressortir la pâleur e sa peau. Quand à sa voix celle-ci était dur mais si sensuelle. Non jamais en y réfléchissant bien je n'avais jamais vu un jeune homme aussi attirant que celui qui se dresser là devant moi.

- Bonjour à toi aussi mon cher frère,

- Je ne plaisante pas Alice, à quoi vous pensiez en invitant c'est hu….

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Edward Cullen, ne commence pas avec ça!

- Nous allons partir Alice, je crois que nous ne sommes pas la bienvenue ici! Viens Meggy!

Tout en attrapant Meggy par le bras fin de la diriger vers la porte, je laçai à ce jeune homme un regard noir et lui dit

- Bonjour et au revoir, Monsieur Edward Cullen au plaisir de ne jamais vous recroiser!

- Mais….mais attend, je n'ai pas pris mon sac Bella!Au revoir les amis à demain et encore merci pour la balade Emmet.

Je claquais la porte et nous dirigeais vers ma moto quand Emmet nous rejoignit

- Bella! Tiens mon casque tu me le rendras demain au lycée. Au fait désolé pour heu…Edward, il à ses humeurs, je suis vraiment désolé les filles.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, criai-je vers la maison espérant que son frère m'entendrai. Encore un garçon qui ignore les simples formule de politesse!

- On se voit demain alors, ok?

- Allez Meggy grimpe, je te ramène chez toi!

Le lendemain quand nous sommes arrivés au lycée, Meggy et moi avions décidé d'éviter les Cullen vu que leur frère avait montré très clairement qu'il ne nous appréciait pas, nous ne voulions pas créer de soucis à nos nouveaux amis et avons préféré que s'ils le voulaient nous les laisserions venir vers nous. Quand a moi, j'attends de pied ferme Edward afin obtenir de lui des excuses sur le comportement très désagréable de la veille.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour apercevoir la famille Cullen au grand complet même Edward était là. Alice courra directement vers nous suivit d'Emmet et Jasper, notre petit lutin nous sauta au coup et s'excusa de la réaction de son frère. Jasper lui nous souriait et Emmet me salua d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre Meggy dans ses bras.

- Alors les filles en forme?

- Oui et toi?

- Toujours quand je suis en bonne compagnie, dit' il en regardant Meggy.

Je voyais Edward s'avancer vers nous. Il avait le regard baisser avec un petit sourire en coin que je dois dire me faisait craquer mais il était hors de question que je me laisse attendrir.

- Salut Meggy

- Bon…Bonjour Edward

- Je suis désolé pour hier, j'avais passé une mauvaise journée… enfin je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais je voulais m'excuser.

- Ok pardonné!fit' elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Alice tapait dans ses mains quand Edward s'avança vers moi en me regardant. Alice secoua la tête en signe de résignation puis Edward reprit son chemin, sans même s'excuser envers moi.

_Mais il se prend pour qui celui là, je rêve ou quoi!_

_- _Edward Anthony Cullen? S'écria Alice.

- Oui Alice?

- Tu n'as rien à dire à Bella par hasard?

- Non, puisque je ne connais pas les formules de politesse! Dit' il en me regardant.

- Alice laisse tomber de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d 'écouter ce que ton frère devait me dire et ca présence met tout à fait insupportable!

- Ca tombe bien! Puisque je ressens la même chose donc comme nous sommes du même avis, il est inutile que nous perdions notre temps avec des politesses, n'est ce pas Isabella?

_Il m'énerve!_

_- _C'est BELLA et pas Isabella!

- D'accord _Isabella!_

Ca y est! La guerre est déclaré si il croit que je vais me laisser faire, tu te trompe mon coco, tu vas savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir à faire à une Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 9

Je me dirigeai vers mon cour de biologie quand je franchi la porte, je m'avançais devant mon pupitre et fus soulagé de voir que la place à côté e moi était vide et j'espérai qu'elle le resterait. Le professeur entra dans la salle et fermi la porte qui s'ouvrit dans la seconde.

- Excusez-moi, Mr Banner

- C'est bon Edward, dépêche toi de t'asseoir à ta place.

_Hein?, quoi? Edward? Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Dites moi que ce n'est pas lui? Qu'il y a un autre Edward dans ce lycée? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas…_

_-_ Mr Cullen, veuillez vous diriger vers votre place au plus vite au lieu de rester là le bouche ouverte!

- Heu …oui excusez moi

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour qu'il me punisse de cette façon!_

-Hey bien Mr Cullen, je vous présente Melle Swan, elle sera votre partenaire pour les travaux en binôme.

- Heu, vous savez bien Mr Banner que ça me vas très bien d'être seul pour ce genre de travaux.

- Oui je sais, mais comme Melle Swan est seul aussi, il serait ridicule que vous travaillez chacun de votre côté.

- Ca ne me dérange pas d'être seul moi aussi, Mr Banner

A ce moment là toute le gente féminine de la classe me regarda comme j'étais une folle ou je ne c'est quoi.

- Vous avez décidez de me faire répéter tous ce que j'avais l'intention de vous dire ou quoi?

-NON! Avons-nous dit d'une même voix sans nous regarder.

Donc, je ne me répéterai pas et faites vous une raison parce que les binômes ne changeront pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, c'est compris?

J'hochai la tête en guise d'approbation sans même regarder Edward du coin de l'œil devinant que comme moi, l n'était pas ravi de cette situation, puis Mr Banner nous annonça que notre premier travail en binôme serait sur « l'attraction humaine », ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir l'ensemble de la classe. Nous avions un mois pour lui rendre notre travail.

Le cour ce poursuivi dans le calme le plus complet et moi je maudissais cette journée, ce cour et surtout cet exposer qui m'obligé à passer de temps avec Mr Cro-Magnon et son caractère de cochon.

- Bon pour l'exposé, je fais ma part et toi tu fais la suite d'accord?

- Quoi?

- J'n'ai pas l'intention de passer du temps avec toi à travailler sur ce TP donc je fais ma partie ce weekend et toi, tu le fini, ce n'est pas compliqué? Si?

- NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS TOI?

- Hein quoi?

- DE QUEL DROIT TU TE PERMETS DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE!

- Tu vas arrêter de me crier dessus tout de suite ta compris, espèce d'humaine capricieuse.

- HA!HA!HA!

- Pourquoi tu ris?

- « Espèce d'humaine capricieuse », non mais tu t'es entendu là ? On dirait un extraterrestre qui vient de débarquer sur terre. « Humaine » Hein ?

- GRRRRRRRR!

- Quoi NON! Tu viens de grogner là? Je ne rêve pas ? Alors là, je suis morte de rire, tu crois vraiment que tu vas me faire peur? Tu plaisante j'espère?

- Arrête de te moquer de moi!

- Bon on va mettre les choses au clair tous les deux! 1) Tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois ou ne doit pas faire,2) Tu ne me crie pas dessus, 3) Tu enlève tout de suite cet air suffisant et supérieur de ton visage et tout en avançant vers lui et en lui tapant le doigt sur son torse. Écoute-moi bien Cullen ! C'est un devoir en groupe donc on travaillera ensemble que ca te plaise ou non et crois moi, j'en suis pas ravi non plus! Alors plus vite, tu te feras à cette idée plus vite on pourra se mettre au boulot !T'as compris ou il faut que je me répète?

-Non mais je rêve!

- Quoi Mr Cullen n'as pas l'habitude qu'une fille lui parle de cette façon c'est ça, va falloir t'y habituer Mr Cro-Magnon parce que je ne sus pas comme toute les filles de ce lycée moi je ne bave pas devant ton physique de rêve et ta voix diablement sexy! Ca ne marche pas avec moi, compris?

- Tout à fait mais encore une petite chose!

- Quoi encore?

- Tu veux la guerre Swan, très bien tu vas l'avoir et crois moi tu vas la perdre!

- Ou là là! Je suis morte de peur Cullen regarde je tremble, Ha non, autant pour moi.

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la sortie assez fier de moi, je dois l'avouer quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler:

- Bella ! Attend.

- Salut Jasper, comment tu vas?

- Heu ca va et toi?

- Très bien merci

- Heu… Bella?

- Oui jasper?

Il regardait ses pieds, j'étais morte de rire, je s'avais ce qu'il me voulait et j'avais envie de jouer un peu.

- Ecoute Jasper ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, mais mon Harley m'appelle et j'ai très envie de me défouler sur la route, de pousser à fond le moteur, de…

-C'est bon j'ai compris Bella! Amuse-toi bien à plus tard!

- Jasper?

- Quoi?

- Attrape, j'ai adoré voir ta tête, c'était hunnique vraiment.

- Non mais toi, t'es pas normal tu sais ? On ne torture pas un homme de cette façon mademoiselle à moins de vouloir sans faire un ennemi à vie!

- Pff, t'es fâché alors? Ca veut dire que tu veux me rendre les clefs de ma moto?

- Même pas en rêve on se rejoint à la maison ok?

- Non ! Comment ca « à la maison »?

- Alice t'expliquera à tout à l'heure la Miss!

- Jasper attend! Je ne peux pas aller chez…

Je voyais Jasper s'éloigné du lycée en attendant que le ciel me tombe sur la tête.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

- Bella!

- Meggy ou était tu passé? Je t'ai cherché partout!

- J'étais avec Emmett et Alice, tu sais quoi? Ils nous ont proposé de passer la soirée chez eux ce soir ce n'est pas génial?

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir ce soir Meggy, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas partir comme ça sans prévenir mon père à la dernière minute.

- Oh mais, c'est déjà arrangé, Alice à appelé ton père pour lui demandé et il a accepté.

- QUOI?

- Pourquoi tu crie Bella?

- Vous auriez pu me demander à MOI, si j'avais envie de passer la soirée avec vous avant d'appeler mon père?

- On n'a pas pensé à mal, tu sais, on croyait que tu serais contente d'être avec nous, on n 'as pas pensé que tu te fâcherais pour ça.

- C'n'est pas ça Meggy mais tu sais que je ne m'entends pas avec Edward, alors passer toute une soirée avec lui dans la même pièce ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

- Oui mais tu sera avec nous aussi, et puis tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler, mais si tu ne veux pas y aller alors je resterais avec toi.

-Non, c'et bon Meggy, je sais que tu veux passer du temps avec Emmett.

- Ca se voit t'en que ça? Tu sais que je t'odore!

- Oui je sais mais je te préviens je ne parle pas à Cro-Magnon!

- Cro-Magnon?

- Oui, Mr Perfection Cullen!

- Perfection? Hein?

- Oh pitié Meggy? Ne va pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit Ok?

- Moi? J'ai rien dit!

POV Edward

Elle m'énerve!Non mais c'est vrai!Comment une simple petite humaine peut me mettre dans un état pareil ? En plus, elle n'a rien pour elle, ben oui quoi ? En la regardant bien elle est tout à fait banale : De long cheveux brun soyeux, des yeux couleur chocolat, des joues qui s'enflamment quand elle s'énerve humm! Une bouche. Ha! ca bouche… Un corps harmonieux c'est un véritable appelle au s…Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, j'ai vraiment un problème. Il faut absolument que je me sorte Isabella Swan de la tête.

- Edward!

- Salut Emmett! Non mais vous le fête exprès Hein ?

- Ben quoi ?

- Vous les avez invités à passer la soirée avec nous ?

- Arrête de lire dans ma tête Edward et puis, je les aime bien moi Meggy et Bella.

- Surtout Meggy tu veux dire ! Et arrête avec tes idées salasse un peux tu veux bien ? en plus tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras jamais faire ce genre de chose avec elle!

- Parle pour toi Edward !

- Quoi tu comptes la mettre dans ton lit ?

- Tout de suite, écoute, je sais que je n'ai pas l'esprit toujours bien placé mais cette fille Edward je te jure, elle m'attire, me regarde pas comme ça ce n'est pas son sang que je veux ! Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'elle me plait, je me sans bizarre quand elle est pré de moi…

- Mais c'est …

- C'est une humaine je sais Edward, mais ça fait longtemps que je suis seul et je crois non je sais que Meggy est ma compagne.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, tu sais ce que cela implique Emmett, elle est humaine pas éternelle comme toi. Tu vas faire quoi ? La regarder vieillir et dépérir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus? Hein c'est ça ?

- Non Edward, ce que j'essai de te dire c'est que j'ai l'intention de me comporter comme un garçon de mon « âge » si tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Tu vas faire semblant c'est ça ?

- Non pas avec elle, je vais la laisser s'approcher de moi, je ne la repousserai pas, je lui donnerai ce qu'elle attend de moi et quand elle commencera à ce posé des questions, j'ai bien l'intention de lui dire la vérité.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Emmett !

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit de le dire à la personne qui compte pour moi, parce que oui elle compte, oui je l'aime ! Tu sais comme moi que quand notre race tombe amoureux c'est irréversible, c'est vrai c'est rapide, c'est vrai que je te parle comme une gonzesse mais c'est-ce que je ressens Edward c'est « Elle » et si j'ai la chance qu'elle m'accepte comme je suis et qu'elle me demande de devenir comme nous est bien je le ferais, je lui accorderai ce qu'elle me demandera …

- Tu veux dire « la mort ».

- Non Edward, je veux dire une vie enfin non mais une éternité avec moi. Il faut que j'en parle avec Carlisle ! Alors soit gentil ce soir comporte toi en gentleman d'accord et puis par pitié Edward met de l'eau dans ton vin avec Bella!

- J'n'aime pas le vin Emmett !

-Tu m'as compris, fait un effort, allez je te laisse, je vais rejoindre les filles à tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, à tout à l'heure.

Mais, ils sont tous taré dans cette famille ce n'est pas possible. Je sans que la soirée va être longue, mais longue.


	9. Chapter 9

Slt les louloutes,

Oui je sais j'ai du retard!Mais bon entre les enfants, le mari, la maison et d'autre choses, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ou d'écrire alors soyez pas fâché.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

PDV Edward

J'arrivai à la maison quand une tornade brune se jeta sur moi.

- Edward, tu verras tout se passera bien ce soir, je l'ai vue alors détend toi un peu parce que Jasper vas exploser!

- Alice pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Ca quoi?

- Meggy, Bella!Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour elles d'être prés de nous, tu t'obstine à leur faire partager notre monde.

- Ecoute Edward!Emmet a trouvé sa compagne, c'est normal que je l'invite à la maison et que l'on passe du temps avec elle pour apprendre à la connaître et puis plus elle passera du temps avec nous plus elle aura confiance en nous et le jour ou Emmett décidera de lui parler de notre côté « sombre » ben elle se dira que si on aurait voulu la tuer on l'aurait fait depuis longtemps et puis il faut que Carlisle et Esmée les rencontre enfin la rencontre. Allez Edward, fait un effort s'te plait s'te plait s'te pl….

- C'est bon, c'est bon t'es toi, je vais faire un effort avec Meggy mais que se soit bien clair rien ne m'oblige à être gentil avec « Miss Grande Gueule Swan » je te préviens!

- Oh Edward arrête un peu avec Bella, je suis sur que tu l'aimes bien au fond et que ça te plait qu'elle te parle comme ça. Ca te titille Hein Edward?

- Alice! Regarde moi bien dans les yeux et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire « JE M'AIME PAS Isabella Swan, c'est la fille la plus insupportable de cette planète, elle a un caractère dés plus détestable et en plus son physique est plus que banale alors non elle ne m'existe pas du tout c'est clair? En un mot « je la haïs ».

- Tu sais que de la « Haine à l'amour » il n'y a qu'un pas mon chère frère!

- Grrrr… Tu m'énerve

- Moi aussi je t'aime

- bon, ils sont où les garçons?

- Parti chasser

- Bon je vais en faire autant vu que nous avons de la visite ce soir, tu as appelé Carlisle et Esmée pour les prévenir pour les filles?

- Oui, ils sont même impatients de faire leur connaissance.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné.

Après être rentrée de la chasse, je me dirigé vers ma chambre afin de prendre une douche histoire de remettre mes idées en place avant l'arrivé de « Miss grande gueule » et de ma future nouvelle sœur enfin je l'espère sincèrement pour Emmett.

C'est à 20 h que nous avons entendu sa moto qui se dirigé vers la maison. Je pouvais déjà « entendre » les pensées de Meggy, elle s'inquiété sur sa tenue et la façon dont elle devait se comporter avec Emmett quand à lui, il était comme elle, il s'inquiété beaucoup sur la façon dont il aller agir avec elle, s'il devait être entreprenant ou alors laisser faire les choses et voir ce qui arriverai au cours de la soirée. Il opta pour cette potion comme ça il serait ce soir si Meggy était intéressé par lui ou non et espéré qu'elle acceptera un rendez-vous pour ce week-end.

Quand a Bella, rien cette fille était tellement tordu que même son esprit n'était pas comme les autres et il était hermétique à mon don quand je disais qu'elle m'énervé même son inconscient s'obstiné à faire des sienne.

Ce fus jasper qui arriva en premier avec la moto de Bella, il alla la mettre au garage en me disant par la pensée que Alice l'avait prévenue qu'il allé pleuvoir .Il ne voulais pas que cette petite merveille attrape un rhum.

- Comme si c'était possible!

PDV Bella

On monta dans la voiture direction chez les Cullen, j'espère que Cro-Magnon ne passera pas la soirée avec nous, car si je le vois encore cinq minutes, je vais en faire de la bouillie. C'est vrai, il se prend pour qui avec ses aires de Boys Band à deux balle.

- Alors tu descends Bella ? J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés.

- Oui j'arrive!

- Ha! Vous voilà enfin ! Dit en Alice en sautillant partout, franchement je plein le pauvre Jasper mais il est ou le bouton « off »?

- Bonsoir Meggy.

- Bon …Bon soir Emmett.

- Salut Emmett, je vais bien et toi?

- Ho! Bella vient me faire un câlin je t 'es manqué hein?

- Non pas à moi !

- BELLA!

- MEGGY!Ils me regardèrent tous en riant.

- Heu, il est où Jasper ? Bah Quoi? Il est parti avec mon bébé, je m'inquiète moi!

- Dans le garage il range ta moto.

- Ben pourquoi?

- On ne sait jamais s'il viendrait à pleuvoir.

- Ah, d'accord.

Après avoir attendu Jasper, nous nous dirigions dans l'entrée et je vis Emmett se rapprocher de Meggy et lui dire à l'oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Meggy », elle lui sourie.

_Oh ils sont trop mignon c'est deux là._

Nous somme arrivé au salon et nous nous sommes installé pour discuter de tout et de rien. Alice nous fit visiter la maison en finissant par la cuisine. En retournant dans le salon on avait décidé de mettre un DVD. Donc Emmett alla prêt des étagères. Alice et jasper s'étaient installé dans un fauteuil une place quand à Meggy et moi nous nous installions sur le fauteuil trois place.

- Bon on met quoi les amis?

- Heu! Vous avez le film « Chaperon rouge »?, il est super! Demandai-je à Emmett

- Ha! Non on l'a pas celui là désolé Bella, me dit Alice.

- Ben si vous voulez, je retourne à la maison et je le ramène ? Ca me prendra 15 minutes allé / retour avec mon bébé.

- Ouais on fait comme ça mais tu n'y vas pas tout seul

- Pourquoi ça mon cher Emmett?

- Bah! Parce que c'est moi qui conduit Bellisima! Ria t-il

- Bon d'accord! Mais je tiens à vous prévenir tout les deux, vous ne toucherez plus à ma moto ce mois ci c'est clair parce que au train ou vont les choses j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui ne pourra plus la conduire!

J'étais morte de rire en voyant leur tête décomposé suite à mon annonce et les filles se misent à rire aux larmes en entendant Jasper dire

- C'est po juste tous ca c'est de ta faute Emmett!

- Bon Emmett dépêche toi sinon j'y vais tout seul!

- Non, non j'arrive Bella attend, hurla Emmett, au passage il fit un bisou sur la joue de Meggy qui fut surprise par cette démonstration d'affection et laissa sa main sur sa joue comme si ce geste pouvais retenir ce petit baiser qui visiblement lui avait fait de l'effet.

Après 20 minutes, nous étions de retour chez les Cullen, mon sourire s'envola quand je vis Mr Cro-Magnon se diriger vers Meggy tout sourire en passant devant moi sans même me dire bonsoir là je vie rouge…

- Bonsoir Edward!

Il se retourne me regarde de la tête au pied, il voulu continuer son chemin quand …

- J'ai dit « Bonsoir Edward »!

- Oui je ne suis pas sourd Isabella!

- Ta mère ne t'a pas appris à répondre à la politesse ?

- Si mais pour ça, il faudrait encore que j'en ai envie et tu voies là, là seul chose que j'ai envie de te dire c'est que tu peux….

- EDWARD! Crièrent Alice, Jasper et Emmett en même temps

- Quoi?

- Ne commence pas ! Tu as promis. Me rappelle Emmett.

- Et toi Bella tu « Chut », tu m'as promis aussi, lui dit Meggy.

- Oui mais tu vois bien que c'est lui qui a comm….

- Tu « Chut »!

- Mais…

- Chut!

Je mis les bras sur ma poitrine pour bouder et m'enfoncer dans le fauteuil comme une gamine qui venait de se faire gronder par sa maman (très mature Bella, très mature!).

- Autoritaire, hum j'adore ! Dit Emmett à Meggy qui devient pivoine en 30 secondes.

- Bon allez installez vous dans les fauteuils le temps que Jasper et moi allons chercher de quoi grignoter.

J'étais dans le salon à bouder et faisait les yeux de la mort qui tue à Mr Cro-Magnon qui ne regarder avec le même regard un mot me vient à l'esprit **_« Connard »_** et Meggy était là à glousser à tout ce que Emmett disait, je sans que la soirée va être longue mais longue.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu moi je vous dis a dans deux semaines les louloutes.<p>

Kissous les louloutes


	10. Chapter 10

_Slt les louloutes,_

_Alors nous tennons à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles nous font très plaisir._

_Nous vous remercions aussi pour nous avoir mise dans vos favories pour cetaines mais aussi pour celles qui nous on mit en alerte cela nous pousse à continuer_

_et nous prouve que nous faisons un assez bon travail._

_Nous espérons que notre fic répond à vos attentes et que la tournure que prendrons les choses vous plaira._

_Pour celles qui voudraient savoir d'ou je sort le prénom **Meggy** c'est le prénom d'une amie très chère à mon coeur (une soeur de coeur) donc j'ai voulu lui faire un petit clein d'oeil à travers ma fiction._

_Voilà, voilou_

_A plus les louloutes_

_Bisous_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10<p>

PVD Emmett

Enfin, elle était ici chez moi, prés de moi, elle est si belle, si douce. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait aimer une personne aussi fort pourtant je le voyais tous les jours avec Esmée et Carlisle mais le vivre était tous autre chose.

J'aimais tous chez elle, ses cheveux, ses yeux couleur chocolat si expressif, ses mains si douce et chaude, son corps « oh mon Dieu » ce corps, il me rendait dingue, fois de Cullen si elle devient mienne je jure devant tous les saints que je passerai mon éternité à le chérir.

Nous étions tous dans le salon à écouter encore le match qui se dérouler devant nos yeux entre Bella et Edward nos tête aller de droite à gauche on aurait dit que l'on regarder un match de tennis mais tout à coup au moment où Edward allait aller trop loin Jasper, Alice et moi lui avons criés d'arrêter en même temps, Bella allait répliquer quelque chose mais Meggy me surpris en faisant preuve d'une certaine « autorité » en demandant à son amie de se taire ce qui me plus énormément et ce que je m'empressait de lui faire remarquer. Elle répondit à ma remarque en arborant ce magnifique rouge à ses joues qui la rendait que plus attirante à mon gout.

J'étais assis à coté de l'amour de ma vie et j'avais bien l'intention de me déclarer ce soir, je ne voulais pas perdre de temps même si j'avais l'éternité devant moi.

J'en avais parlé à Carlisle, il n'avait demandé de bien réfléchir, d'être sur de moi de mes sentiments et bien me rendre compte des conséquences que cela impliquerai si nous finissions ensemble. Il m'avait expliqué que quelque fois l'attirance pour le sang d'une personne pouvait altérer notre jugement sur les sentiments que nous éprouvions pour une personne mais je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que certes son sang m'attiré mais pas autant que l'envie de l'avoir prés de moi dans mes bras.

Je lui ai avoué aussi que pour la première fois depuis que je suis vampire moi Emmett Cullen j'avais « peur » et d'une fille qui plus est. Enfin ce n'était pas d'elle physiquement que j'avais peur, c'était plutôt la peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, l'engouasse qu'elle me rejette moi et ma condition de vampire. Je me voyais déjà la supplier de me laisser une chance, qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance que jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, qu'elle ne le regrettera pas qu'elle aurait tous ce don elle rêve que je l'aimerai comme personne ne saura l'aimer mais je n'étais pas encore là, loin de de là, pour l'instant je devais mettre mon plan en marche. Parce que oui j'avais un plan pour la soirée et Alice m'avait aidé sur ce coup là et je peux vous dire que quand Alice Cullen vous aide ce n'est pas gratuit, elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'avait exactement ce qu'elle voulait mais qu'elle me le dirait une fois que Meggy aurait pris sa décision parce que pour l'instant elle était indécise sur tous me concernant.

Alors mon plan était en 10 Parties :

- Petit 1 : Etre prés d'elle (ça je s'avais que se serai simple),

- Petit 2 : Me montrer attentif tous ce qu'elle disait ou voulait (ça c'étais facile me concentrer sur elle ça m'aller pas être difficile elle était déjà mon univers),

- Petit 3 : Etre subtile dans mes toucher (Alice m'a dit « que des frôlements il faut qu'elle s'aperçoit que pour toi ce sont des gestes nature ») ça n'aller être difficile non plus je mourais d'envie de la toucher.

- Petit 4 : Etre seul avec elle (pour ca je crois que je vais lui proposer de venir visiter ma chambre en lui promettant de me comporter en gentleman. De tout façon j'avais plutôt intérêt si je ne voulais pas avoir les filles sur le dos).

- Petit 5 : lui parler de moi,

- Petit 6 : Lui avouer mes sentiments (je crois qu'à ce moment là, Emmett gonzesse va devoir sortir mais Jasper m'a dit une fois qu'il ne se sentait pas moins homme quand il déclarait sa flamme à Alice au contraire),

- Petit 7 : L'embrasser (Mon dieu j'espère qu' 'elle ne me rejettera pas et qu'elle partagera mes sentiments),

- Petit 8 : L'embrasser encore,

- Petit 9 : Lui dire que je dois lui avouer quelque chose mais qu'elle ne doit pas avoir peur,

- Petit 10 : Faire preuve de patience, la laisser digérer ce que je viens de lui dire et attendre (ça je sais que ça va être le plus difficile).

Voilà mon plan pour cette soirée, je croise tous ce que qui m'est possible pour que tous se passe bien et que surtout nos deux furies locale ne gâche pas notre soirée avec leur caractère de cochon.

D'ailleurs, j'avais une théorie la déçu (ca m'arrive parfois de réfléchir). Je n'avais jamais vue Edward être aussi méchant envers un humain et qui plus une fille mais il me faisait penser à un petit garçon qui est super méchant avec petite fille parce qu'il l'aimer bien mais qu'il me savait pas comment si prendre alors juste pour avoir son attention il s'amuser à la mettre en colère comme ca a chaque fois qu'il se croisait elle ne pensait qu'a lui. Alice m'avait dit qu'Edward lui avait confier qu'il la haïssait ce à quoi elle ne croyais pas du tout et les rire de Jasper nous faisait penser que nous ne nous étions pas trompé, il avait même avoué à sa pauvre femme qu'il émaner tellement de frustration sexuelle entre c'est de là que c'est pour ça que depuis la première rencontre entre Bella et Edward, il lui faisait autant de fois l'amour, elle qui croyait que c'était parce que les nouvelles lingeries qu'elle avait acheté était à son goût, sur ce coup là elle c'était trompé, il s'en excusa mais Alice ne fut pas fâcher, elle lui souri en lui disant qu'il faudra qu'elle pense à acheter un petit cadeau à Edward et Bella pour les remercier.

« Bon allez Emmett avec un peu de chance ce soir tu tiendras dans tes bras la femme que tu aime, c'est partie mon kiki »

Alors la partie 1 c'est fait maintenant les parties 2 et 3.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Heu oui, je veux bien Emmett, un coca sera bien.

- Ok je n'en charge, tiens, là mes doigts frôlent les siens.

- Merci, me dit' elle les joues rosies

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non merci Emmett

Et là, elle me fit un sourire magnifique, je restai là comme un con à la regarder quand…

- Emmett tu vas bien ?

- Hein ?

- Tu vas bien ? T'es tous bizarre là

- Euh! Oui…oui ca va, heu bon on le regarde ce Dvd?

- Dit Meggy?

- Oui Alice ?

- Ca te dirait qu'on se fasse une journée shopping entre filles?

- Heu oui, pourquoi pas. T'en dit quoi Bella?

- J'en dis que c'est une super idée!

Je remerciais Alice pour cette distraction quand notre Edward se manifeste en se faisant remarquer en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et en plaquant sur ses lèvres un sourire moqueur ce qui évidemment n'échappa pas à notre Bella.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Cro-Magnon ?

- J'ai rien dit, Miss Grande Gueule

_Ils se donnent des surnoms maintenant c'est nouveau !_

- Non, mais tu glousse comme une gonzesse, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison.

_Et ses reparties !_

- Je te signale que je suis chez moi et que j'ai encore le droit de « pouffer » si j'en ai envie !

- Oui mais quand c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule désolé, je ne suis pas …

- STOP ! NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ L'INTENTION DE FAIRE CE CIRQUE TOUTE LA SOIREE ? NON PARCE QUE PERSO, MOI J'EN AI RALEBOLLE, ALORS VOUS SAVEZ QUOI ? JE RENTRE CHEZ MOI, dit Meggy en se levant du fauteuil furieuse.

_J'adore quand elle montre les griffes !_

- Non attend Meggy, tu vas ne pas partir hein ?

Je me retourne vers Bella et Edward, plante mes yeux dans ceux d'Edward et lui parle mentalement

_« Je te préviens si elle passe cette porte Edward j'te jure que tu vas avoir mal et ni Carlisle et ni Esmée ne pourront m'en empêcher j'te jure; Tu t'arranges comme tu veux mais t'as intérêt de faire ou dire quelque chose qui pourrai m'aider sur ce coup là ! »_

- Ecoute Emmett, j'étais super contente de passer la soirée ici avec toi enfin avec vous tous je veux dire mais si c'est pour les entendre se chamailler ce n'est pas la peine.

- Ecoute si tu veux, on peut je ne sais pas moi _« c'est quoi la partie 4 déjà »._ On pourra aller dans ma chambre pour regarder ce DVD tranquillement tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? J'te promets que je serai sage promis !

- Heu…

- Meggy ?

- Quoi ?

Et là nos deux gâcheurs de soirée se mirent à parler en même.

- On est désolé !

- Oui et bien vous pouvez, vous vous comportez comme des gamins tous les deux. Alors vous avez deux solutions soit vous vous évitez et on essaye de passer dut temps avec chacun de vous s'éparement puisque apparemment y a pas moyen que vous vous entendiez soit vous fêtes un effort tous les deux, vous vous parler et essayez de voir pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas et vous arranger le problème comme ca on peut tous passer du temps tous ensemble ! Et je vous préviens tous les deux si vous me refaites encore crier comme une marchande de poisson ça va mal aller pour vos fesses ! Compris?

- D'accord, disent' ils ensemble

- Meggy ? L'appelle Bella

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rends compte que ca fait deux fois que tu me crie déçu ce soir ?

- Oui et toi tu te rends compte que par deux fois tu n'as pas tenue t'as promesse ?

- Je sais, je suis désolé

- Allez, viens faire un câlin à tata Meggy et on oublie tous!

- HA ! Ha! Ha!

Ca c'était Alice

- Alice tu vas bien ? Ben voilà, elle est encore plus cassé maintenant ! Dit Meggy

- On dirait Emmett !HAHAHA!

- Hein quoi ? Je comprends rien là ca veux dire quoi ? « On dirait Emmett », vous nous expliquez ?

- En faites, nous dit Jasper, C'est que Emmett dit la même chose quand on c'est disputé mais lui c'est le câlin collectif qu'il réclame et t'as pas intérêt à le refuser si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à lui!

- C'est vrai Emmy! Me demande Meggy

- Emmy ?

- Oh pardon, c'est sortie tous seul!

- Non, c'est bon, j'aime bien mais je vous préviens tous là, y a qu'elle qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ca c'est clair? Bon on le fait le câlin collectif ?

J'en profitai pour me rapprocher de ma douce et je placai une de mes mains dans les creux de ces reins et fit quelques cercles avec mon pouce et contre toute attente elle fut parcouru par quelques frisson (peut être étaient' ils du à notre proximité ou aux fait que ma peau était glacé).

- Bon et bien je crois que l'on va aller regarder le DVD dans ma chambre avec Meggy enfin si t'es d'accord bien sur ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas …maintenant que tout va bien je ne sais pas si c'est…

- Si, si allez y tout les deux, je crois que Bella et Edward doivent ce parler, alors avec Jasper on va rester avec eux pour éviter un bain de sang enfin… je veux dire on va les surveiller.

- Nous surveiller ! Alice, tu ne crois pas que j'ai passé l'âge d'être chaperonné ? Lui fit remarquer Edward.

- A voir comment vous vous comportez, je ne crois pas non! Allez-vous deux zou filler et soyez sage!

- ALICE, tu viens Meggy l 'écoute pas. Je t'ai promis, je serai un vrai gentleman.

Je lui tendis la main. Elle hésita puis la prise me faisant le même sourire que tout à l'heure et là le rebug

- Emmett?

- Hein ?

- Tu recommence comme tout à l'heure, t'es sur que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, c'est jusque…

- Que..?

- Non laisse tomber c'est rien, on monte.

J'avais sa main dans la mienne, elle ne me fit pas remarquer la froideur de celle-ci mais moi j'adore la chaleur qui se dégagé d'elle c'était tous nouveau et très agréable.

- Voilà ma chambre

- Houa !

- Quoi ?

- Elle est rangé !

- Quoi ?

- Ta chambre, elle est rangé, c'est ta mère qui la range pour toi c'est ça ?

- Non, je le fais moi-même tous seul comme un grand! Je n'ai pas l'air comme ça mais j'aime bien quand tous est à sa place. Pourquoi t'as l'air si étonné?

- Mon frère Jacob lui, il la range jamais, il dit qu'il ne vois pas pourquoi il referai son lit si c'est pour le défaire le soir et pour ce qui est de son linge qui traine partout dans sa chambre il me dit que si je suis contente j'ai ca le prendre et le mettre moi-même au sale et je parle pas mon plus des paquets de biscuits et des cannettes qui jonchent le sol. Je croyais que tous les mecs étaient comme ca tu sais genre « c'est un truc de mecs »!

- Ben pas dans cette famille, Esmée, c'est notre mère, elle nous a dit un jour que les femmes aimaient bien que les hommes soient propre et soigneux que c'est un truc qui vous fait craquer alors avec mes frères on a toujours fait en sorte d'être toujours propre sur nous et de faire attention aux choses qui nous appartenaient. On peut la remercier pour ça, enfin je crois ! T'aime ca toi chez un garçon ?

- Oui, j'aime bien, dit moi, pourquoi tu appelé ta mère Esmée ?

- Ben en fait on l'appelle tous comme ca, nous avons étaient adopté, je croyais que tu le savais?

- Le savoir c'est un grand mot, c'est-ce qu'il ce dit au lycée

- Ah! Et qu'est-ce que l'on dit d'autre sur nous au lycée?

- En fait, on ne parle pas beaucoup de vous, c'est plus des hypothèses

- Comme? Lui demandais-je en me rapprochant d'elle

Elle se recula en m'avouant timidement

- Disons que vous ne laissez pas les gens indifférents si tu vois ce que je veux dire

- Non je ne vois pas argumente

- Tu vas vraiment me forcer à te dire tous ca tout haut ?

- C'est aussi grave que ca ?

- Non, c'est plutôt gênant à dire

- Allez Meggy

- Emmett ne me regarde pas comme ca !

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme ca,

- Pourquoi ? Toujours en m'avançant vers et en la dévorant des yeux

- Je sais plus ou j'en suis quand tu fais ca! T'es content?

- Très content, Meggy alors qu'est-ce qu'ils disent sur nous au lycée?

- Tu… Tu m'énerves, ils disent enfin non c'est plutôt elles disent que vous êtes beau comme des Dieux et que vous devez être magnifique en sortant de la douche avec juste la serviette sur la taille et que…

- Et ?

- Emmett m'oblige pas à te dire la fin c'est déjà assez gênant comme ca!

- S'il te plaiiiit!

- Pff… Elles disent aussi que … pff…il fait chaud là non?

- Non, je ne trouve pas, Change pas de conversation allez dit le ca va pas te tuer!

- Elles disent que vous devez être de vrai bête au lit , voila t'es satisfait et m'oblige pas à le répéter parce que je le ferai pas!

- T'es fâché ?

- Oui, tu m'as obligé à te dire tous ca en face

- Tu penses la même chose Meggy ?

- Hein quoi? Emmett tu me fais quoi là ?

- Rien, je voulais juste savoir si tu pensais enfin si tu me trouvé…

- Emmett Cullen aurait tu besoin d'être rassurer sur ton physique ?

- Non, non je veux juste savoir si toi tu me trouve bien c'est tout!

- Emmett je serais vraiment une hypocrite si je te disais que tu ne me faisais pas un certain effet

- Alors tu me trouve Beau comme un Dieu?

- Bon on le regarde ce DVD ?

- Tu évites la question?

- Parfaitement

- Meggy Black, répond à ma question ?

- Emmett pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ?

- Meggy répond !

- Non

Alors prie d'un grand courage ou alors d'un élan de stupidité, je m'avançais encore plus prés d'elle, de façon à ce que je puisse lui chuchoter :

- S'il te plait Meggy

- No…Non

Je replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille

- S'il te plait

- Pff …je te trouve…

- Oui ?

- Je te trouve à mon goût

- Ah oui ?

- Emmett qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Meggy, je te trouve à mon goût aussi, enfin tu me plais, je…

- Tu, il, nous, vous ils …

- Meggy, tu te moques de moi ?

- Heu …je sais plus, si je te dis oui tu te fâches ou pas ?

- Ecoute, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi ok?

- OK, alors oui je me moque de toi mais c'est parce que je suis nerveuse!

- Je le suis aussi

- Quoi nerveuse ?

- Meggy!

- D'accord j'arrête! Donc tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Meggytuveuxsortiravecmoi?

- Emmett tu peux répéter parce que là j'ai rien compris

- J'ai dit : Meggy veut tu sortir avec moi ?

- Oh !

- Oh ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrai sortir avec moi, je t'aurai plus vue avec une fille comme…Rosalie Hale, tu voies?

- Rosalie Hale, ha non, j'avoue qu'elle est très …plantureuse mais ce n'est pas trop mon style, je préfère les filles moins…comme Rosalie en faite, c'est gênant là, je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que tu n'es pas féminine hein, loin de là, je te trouve très sexy enfin ce n'est pas…j'm'en fonce là non ?

- Non, je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien au contraire.

- Meggy, je sais que ce n'est pas une chose que l'on demande mais… Je peux t'embrasser ?

Elle baissa la tête et elle dit « oui » tous bas en regardant le sol.

- Meggy, regarde-moi; Je peux t'embrasser?

- Oui, Emmett tu peux m'embrasser

Alors doucement, très doucement, je m'avance vers elle, je mets une main sur sa joues rosie et la caresse tendrement, je la regarde dans les yeux et je penche en lui montrant qu'a tous moment elle peut se dérober si elle le désir mais rien, alors je regarde ses lèvres, puis ses yeux, elle l'est a déjà fermé et je goûte au paradis. Ses lèvres sont chaudes, douce, sucrée. Notre baiser est tendre plein de promesse, plein de mon amour. Je veux qu'elle sache quand elle devra faire son choix, qu'elle comprendra quand elle se rappellera de ce baiser que j'aurai pu « j'ose même pas y pense » mais que non, je ne l'ai pas fait à ce moment la je l'ai juste aimé et embrassé doucement, tendrement. Je mis fin à notre étreinte et je la regarde ouvrir doucement les yeux et je lui dis

- Merci

Alors elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa à son tour, son baiser était plus urgent mais aussi rempli d'amour ce qui me fit sourire, elle arrêta notre baiser et ne dit avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Merci à toi aussi

- Mais de rien. Meggy, je dois te dire quelque chose mais je ne voudrais pas te faire peur.

- Emmet, tu ne me fait pas peur.

- Maintenant c'est sur, mais après ce que je vais te dire je sais que se sera le cas.

- Bon ok, là t'as gagné tu me fais peur

- Meggy, ce que je vais te révéler ne dois pas sortir de cette chambre même Bella ne dit pas être au courant

- Mais c'est ma meilleure amie

- Je sais mais promet moi, peut importe ta réaction même si tu quitte cette maison en courant, promet moi que tu ne diras rien à personne Meggy!

- Je …Je te le promets Emmett

- Bon, alors vous avez du remarquer au lycée que quand il faisait très beau ma famille s'arranger pour partir en randonnée…

- Oui mais…

- Attend laisse moi finir, s'il te plait ce n'est pas facile à dire alors ensuite vous avez peut être vue que l'on ne mangé jamais nos plateaux au réfectoire et que l'on ne se mêlée pas aux autres et puis toi tu as du sentir que ma peau était très froide et Ah oui il y a aussi la couleur de nos yeux qui n'est pas banale.

- Emmett qu'essai tu me dire, parce que la je comprends rien

- Meggy ma famille est moi nous sommes…

- Vous êtes…

- Des vampires

- AH! Ah! AH! T'es drôle tu sais Emmett

- Meggy je suis sérieux, nous sommes des vampires

Et la c'est elle qui bug.

- Meggy dit quelque chose !

- Emmett, si tu n'as pas apprécié notre baiser et que tu as changé d'avis sur nous, tu n'as pas à inventer des choses pareilles. Je suis plus une enfant et je peux gérer la situation.

- Meg, j'ai odorais t'embrasser, je rêve que d'une chose c'est de recommencer je te jure mais je te devais la vérité, je ne voulais pas que notre histoire commence sur un mensonge ou un non dit, Meggy je tiens sincèrement à toi et je n'ai rien inventé, je suis vraiment un vampire.

- Prouve-le! Là, maintenant, tout de suite

- T'es sur de toi ?

- Oui, prouve moi, montre moi que tu es bien vampire

- D'accord

Alors je me suis mis à courir à allure vampirique bien sur en deux secondes j'étais déjà loin, je voulais lui apporter une preuve alors arrivé devant le lycée je suis allé emprunter la plaque du principale que je remettre en place ni vue ni connue plus tard je fis demi-tour pour retrouver Meggy dans ma chambre et elle m'attendait assise sur mon lit avec les yeux et la bouge grande ouverte, ca m'aurais fait rire si la situation avait été différente.

- Meggy,

- Com.…Comment t'as fait ça ?

- Je suis un vampire

- Je…

- Tu, il, nous, vous, ils, lui dis je avec un petit sourire

- Emmet ne te moque pas de moi pas maintenant pas pendant que j'essai de ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou alors qu'elles n'ont qu'une envie c'est de partir d'ici, loin de toi!

- Je suis désolé mon amour, je…

- Mon amour ?

- Oui, mon amour, tu m'aime pas c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, je sais plus ce que je dois dire, Oh mon Dieu, tu tues des gens pour te nourrir !affirma-t-elle en posant la main sur sa bouche choqué par ce qu'elle venait de constater

- NON, crié-je

- Mais c'est-ce que font les vampires pour se nourrir, ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai regardé tous les Vampire Diaries, True Blood alors tu me la feras pas à l'envers Emmett Cullen!

- Meggy, t'es pas croyable, même dans un moment comme ça tu me fais rire, oui les vampires se nourrissent de sang mais notre famille ne se nourrie pas de sang humain, nous nous nourrissons de sang animal

- Oh, c'est bien ça non ? Enfin c'est bien et pas bien parce que tu mange la mère de Bambi et que…

- Amour, est ce que j'ai la tête d'un vampire qui se contente de manger la mère de Bambi sérieusement ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, j'y connais rien en vampire, tu préfère quoi toi?

- Les ours ?

- Oh, t'es plus Winnie l'ourson, ok

- AH ! Ah ! Ah! J't'adore, non c'est plus le Grizzly

- Je suis folle moi, j'suis là dans la chambre d'un vampire à lui parler de son cas croûte préférer!

- Tu n'es pas folle amour, tu peux partir tu sais je ne te retiendrais pas-tu sais

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que suis encore là Emmett, je voudrai partir mais j'y arrive pas, j'voudrais avoir peur de toi mais je te regarde et tous ce que je vois c'est le garçon qui me fait craquer depuis son arrivé et qui ma embrassé comme jamais personne ne la fait. Emmett Cullen qu'Est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Emmy je fais quoi moi si tu t'aperçois que tu as fait une erreur que tu trouve une femme vampire qui te plait? Je deviens quoi si en faite tu étais attirée par moi à cause de mon sang ? Et puis je vais vieillir pas toi et je vais mourir pas toi, t'as pensé a tous ca avant de tout me dire, de m'avouer tes sentiments, je suis humaine moi, je n'ai pas l'éternité; Tu comprends Emmy?

- Meggy…

- Meggy ? Tu vois tu changer déjà c'est plus amour maintenant!

Ca me fit sourire

- Amour, je sais tous ça, j'ai essayé de ne plus penser à toi, de me dire que ce n'était pas bien mais il faut que tu sache que chez nous enfin chez les vampires quand on tombe amoureux c'est pour l'éternité, quand on a trouvé notre âme sœur on ne peut plus la quiter, elle fait partie de nous pour toujours. Si tu veux on peux y aller doucement pas à pas, faire comme tous les couples , aller au restaurant, au cinéma, se promener pour ça il faudra éviter les jours de grand soleil mais il ne sont pas nombreux ici donc y pas de soucis à ce faire et puis si notre relation évolue et que tu arrive à surmonter ma différence et que notre histoire prends de l'ampleur et bien on en discutera à ce moment là d'accord ? Tu veux bien que l'on essaye ?

_« Dit oui je t'en supplie » _

- D'accord Emmy, Dit ?

- Oui, mon cœur?

- Tu peux me prendre dans t'es bras?

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, tout ce que tu veux.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

- Alice vas t'en!

- Je voulais juste te dire « Bienvenue dans la famille Meggy »!

- ALICE !

- Quoi Emmy ?

- DEGAGE !

- Raba joie

- GRRRRRR!

Alice sortie de ma chambre en nous tirant la langue _« très mature Alice, très mature »_

- Tu viens de grogner là, je n'ai pas rêvé?

- Oh, Heu… pardon je suis désolé c'est sortie tout seul.

- Non c'est rien c'est très…

- Très?

- Sexy !

- Ah oui et ça ?

Je me penche vers elle et je l'embrasse tendrement et me met à ronronner

- T'as ronronné ?

- Oui, lui chuchotai-je et je.

- Emmy pour quoi t'es yeux son noir là ?

- Tu t'arrête jamais de poser des questions toi hein ?

- Désoler mais c'est la première fois que je sors avec un vampire alors, j'espère que t'aime parler parce que j'en ai pas fini avec mon interrogatoire!

- Ok alors je réponds à cette question mais c'est la dernière de ce soir on est d'accord, deal?

- Deal!

- Alors nos yeux changent de couleur pour plusieurs raisons, il y a la faim, la colère ou…

- Ou ?

- Le désir

- Ah, est là ta faim ! C'est ca Emmett ?

- Non amour je n'ai pas faim et je ne suis pas en colère

- OH!

- Oui, je suis vampire Meggy mais il n'empêche que je ne suis pas moins homme et quand une femme magnifique et dans mes bras disons que mes yeux parle pour moi!

- On va peut être descendre alors!

- Oui, je crois que c'est une bonne idée mais avant je voudrais un autre baiser avant si tu veux bien?

- Autant que tu veux en fin dans la mesure où tu peux…

- Meggy t'ai toi et embrase ton homme!

Notre baiser et tendre mais fougueux, je la désir et j'essai de lui monter en l'embrassant, elle y répond sans se poser de question et j'aime ça.

_« Oh oui je l'aime et ça j'en suis certain » ._

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<em>

_J'ai fait un effort ,il est long celui là MDR_

_Allez a plus les louloutes._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

PDV Edward :

Emmett était monté dans sa chambre, avec Meggy, alors qu'Alice, Jasper, Bella et moi étions restés en bas. Meggy nous avait demandé, à «Miss Grande Gueule» et à moi de trouver une solution afin de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble sans «pourrir» l'ambiance... Et bien sur cette «charmante» Alice avait offert de nous servir de chaperon, pour éviter tous débordements, mais avais-je vraiment envie que cette situation change ? Avais-je envie de ne plus pousser à bout cette petite Humaine ? La réponse était NON bien évidement ! Malgré le fait qu'elle me remettait à ma place et malgré son grand sens de la répartie... Je dois bien avouer que j'aimai ça, cette façon de communiquer avec elle. À ces instants là nous étions dans notre bulle et je ne voulais changer ça pour rien au monde. Alors je pense que je vais simplement ne rien changer du tout !

- Edward ?

- Edwaaard !

- EDWARD !

- Quoi Alice ?

- Alors, tu vas parler avec Bella ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, pour arranger les choses entre vous !

- Écoutes, la situation me plaît telle qu'elle est, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai ma façon de me comporter pour elle.

- Tout simplement pour que nous puissions être tous ensemble.

- Ecoute, j'aime beaucoup Meggy, c'est une fille vraiment sympas, avec un sacré caractère -d'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien s'entendre avec Esmée- mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ami-ami avec cette peste d'Isabella Swan!

- De un, c'est Bella, espèce de Cro-Magnon, de deux tu sais ce que te dit la «peste»?

Hum... je ne l'avais pas senti arriver.

- Éclaire-moi Isabella ?

- Et bien la «peste» te dit que tu peux aller te faire voir en enfer Cullen !

- C'est tout ? Quelle répartie, Isabella !

- Tu, tu…

- Oh, Mais… Est-ce que je te troublerai ?

- Quoi ? Ah, Ah, Ah Je suis morte de rire Cullen, alors excuse moi mais tu n'es absolument pas mon genre : personnellement je préfère les hommes, les vrais, et pas les gamins ! En plus, je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie parce que je ne vois pas quelle fille serait capable de sortir avec un mec qui a un caractère tel que le tien... Et pardon, mais c'est quoi cette dégaine de premier de la classe ? C'est ta mère qui te choisi tes fringues ? Nan, Parce que comparé aux autres membres de ta famille tu ressembles à rien ! Et tu sais quoi, Cro-Magnon ? Je suis sur que t'es encore puceau ! Elle s'était rapprochée de moi et m'avait chuchoté ça à l'oreille !

Je senti la rage monter en moi. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Sérieusement ?

- Tu sais quoi Miss «Grande Gueule» ? Je serai toi, je ne l'ouvrirai pas à tort ou à travers : tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! Et concernant l'état de ma virginité sache, pour ta gouverne, que si j'étais -et je dis bien «si j'étais»- encore puceau c'est que moi j'aurais du respect pour moi-même et que je ne me mélangerais pas avec n'importe qui, contrairement à certaine personne qui ne se regarde pas assez dans un miroir ! Franchement, Swan, t'as vu t'as façon de t'habiller ? On dirait que t'es tout le temps en chaleur ! Peut-être que moi j'ai l'air d'un geek mais moi au moins, il n'y a pas écrit sur mon front salo…

- Cullen, je te conseil de ne pas terminer ta phrase ! Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve, le chaton…

- Quoi t'es vexé, tu vas me faire quoi, hein ?

- EDWARD ça suffit !

- Oh Alice, je t'en pris, j'ai plus de 100…

- EDWARD calme toi !

- Me calmer, écoute Jasper depuis qu'elle a franchi le seuil de cette maison, elle s'est crue en pays conquis, je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser faire par une petite humaine capricieuse qui…

Je n'avais pas entendu Meggy et Emmett descendre, c'était la deuxième fois que cela m'arrivais, cette Swan avait le don de me faire perdre tout mes moyens ! Et là, à cet instant les pensées de Meggy me frappèrent de plein fouet :

_« Oh mon Dieu, Edward est hors de contrôle ! Il fait tellement peur… Je dois dire à Emmett de faire quelque chose... Mais, non, il faut partir (oui c'est ça) ! Je dois partir avec Bella... »_

- Heu Bella ? Si nous rentrions chez nous, il se fait tard tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hein quoi ? Oh, heu…Oui Meggy rentrons, il est clair que ce "cher Edward"…

- Allez Bella prend ton blouson et filons tu veux ?

- Meggy ? Pourquoi t'es si pressé de parti, Amour ?

- Ecoutes Emmy, je …

- Tu, il …

- Grrr ! Tu te moque moi

- Hum, j'aime quand tu grognes, lui dit-il en s'avançant vers elle et en lui embrassant le cou.

- Emmett, on n'est pas seul ! D'ailleurs, je peux te parler deux minutes... seul à seul ?

- Oui bien sur, allons dans le jardin

Et ce que dit Meggy à Emmett me fit de la peine :

- Emmy j'ai peur

- Peur ? Mais Meggy, tu sais que personne ne te ferras de mal hein tu le sais?

- Non, tu m'as mal compris, je n'ai pas peur pour moi, c'est pour Bella que je m'inquiète : Edward ne l'aime pas du tout et j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal Emmy !

- Amour, Edward ne lui ferra rien du tout, je t'assure !

- Tu as vue, tu as entendu tout ce qu'il a dit, Emmett, il a insinué que Bella était …

- Meggy, il était en colère rien de plus, je sur qu'a cet instant, il s'en veut énormément, il n'a pas réfléchi je t'assure, je…

- Ecoute, Emmett je préfère que Bella et moi nous partions et puis je crois que se serai plus prudent si Bella et Edward ne se voyait plus pendant un moment, je vais …

- Attend, attend là, tu me fais quoi là Meggy ? Tu veux dire que toi et Bella aller mettre de la distance entre nous c'est ça ?

Emmett avait la main dans ses cheveux et faisait les cent pas, il était perdu, il y avait de l'angoisse dans ses yeux, il était clair qu'il avait peur de la perdre et tout ça à cause de moi.

- Non, mon cœur, dit' elle en lui mettant la main sur la joue et en lui faisant un grand sourire pour le rassurer, je dis juste que Bella et Edward devrait mettre de la distance entre eux. Emmett, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser maintenant que tu es à moi ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends que tu me remarques et que tu vois à quel point je t'…

- Meggy ?

En entendant ma voix, elle sursauta, c'est là que je m'aperçu qu'elle avait vraiment peur de moi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, moi Edward Cullen, je faisais peur à une femme !Moi qui d'habitude lisais dans leurs yeux du désir, c'était la peur que je voyais dans ceux de la compagne de mon frère.

- Meggy, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ! Je te le promets, jamais -tu m'entends, jamais- je lui aurais fait du mal, j'étais en colère rien de plus ! Je me maîtrise, Meggy, l'idée de la tuer n'a même pas effleuré mon esprit. Je…ça m'amuse de me disputer avec elle, c'est vrai que la j'ai été loin enfin nous avons était loin enfin je trouve mais crois moi, je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit, je…

- Ecoute Edward, je ne connais rien aux vampires et comment je dois me comporter en votre présence où sont les limites alors je crois que je vais mettre un peu de distance entre toi et Bella enfin si j'y arrive (_avec son sale caractère ça va pas être facile de la convaincre_), et ce, jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire...

- Tu ne veux plus que j'approche de Bella, c'est ça?

- Oui… Enfin ne le prend pas mal « _comme si il allait le prendre bien Meggy, comme si il allait t'écouter, toi, une vulgaire humaine, à quoi je pense moi, il a plus de cent ans et moi je suis là à lui dire ce qu'il doit faire, je suis complètement tarée ! »_ ! Attends, je vais t'expliquer : quand je suis descendue tout à l'heure, si tu t'étais vu, tu n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il y avait tellement de colère sur ton visage... Je veux dire tu aurais été humain, ça ne m'aurait pas fait peur, mais… tes muscles était tendu on aurait dit que tu luttais contre toi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, Edward, tu m'as fait si peur ! J'aime Bella, je ne me laisse pas approcher facilement et je ne donne pas mon amitié à la légère et à n'importe qui, alors quitte à passer pour quelqu'un de surproducteur, je préférerai que, pendant un temps, Bella et toi ne soyez pas la même pièce, juste le temps pour moi d'apprendre tous ce qu'il y a savoir sur votre nature, tu veux bien ?

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Meggy !

- Edward, je suis désolé

- Moi aussi Meggy moi aussi, lui dis je en partant vers la forêt histoire de me retrouver seul et de réfléchir.

-Emmy, je ne voulais pas le faire fuir je…

- T'en fais pas, il comprend, il a juste besoin d'être un peu seul allons retrouver les autres veux tu ?

- Emmett tu es fâché contre moi ?

- Meggy, mon amour, je ne suis pas fâché d'accord, j'aime beaucoup se côté de toi, je suis sur qu'Esmée et toi allez très bien vous entendre, vous êtes pareilles toutes les deux, de vrai mère poule. Allez rentrons.

- Emmett ?

- Oui amour ?

- Embrasse-moi !

PDV Bella

J'étais face à la baie vitrée des Cullen, je regardai Edward partir vers la forêt. Les choses qu'il m'avait dites ne cessaient de passer et de repasser dans ma tête, avais-je vraiment l'air d'une… ?

Est-ce que ma façon de m'habiller laissait entendre que j'étais une fille facile ? J'étais perdue, attristée de ce qu'il pensait de moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'aimai pas particulièrement, même si j'aimais beaucoup notre façon de parler...Il se protège, comme moi, peut être avait-il peur lui aussi de s'attacher aux gens... parce qu'un jour, ils partent tous (comme il est parti).

J'avais été loin cette fois, enfin, nous avions été loin. Meggy était dans le jardin avec Emmett et apparemment, ils faisaient plus que regarder un DVD vu qu'à cet instant, ils se donnaient le baiser le plus passionné que je n'avais jamais vu ! J'étais contente pour eux, j'aimais beaucoup Emmett et ils faisaient un beau couple. Je décidai de les laisser encore un peu dans leur bulle le temps pour moi de prendre mes affaires afin que nous puissions partir.

- Tu es prête Bella ?

- Moi oui, Meggy ! Toi tu en as fini avec ce pauvre Emmett?

- Fini ? Non mais ! Isabella Swan veux tu bien cesser d'être si impertinente, jeune fille ?

- Oui maman ! Allez, va prendre tes affaires et filons avant que tu ne change d'avis !

Au moment où nous nous dirigions vers la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit sur deux personnes absolument magnifiques et comme à mon habitude ma bouche parla plus vite que je ne l'aurai voulu

- Oh la vache quel canon! Dis-je en regardant l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la maison.

- Merci, enchanté je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme Esmée.

- Je … je … je suis désolé Mme Cullen, je … c'est sorti tout seul, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, je ne voulais pas …

- Et bien Carlisle, il semblerai que cette jeune fille te trouve à son goût !

- Oh Esmée cesse de la taquiner, tu vois bien que tu la mets mal à l'aise, mais je dois dire que je suis flatté, mademoiselle ?

- Maman, papa je vous présente Isabella Swan et Meggy Black.

- Swan, comme dans Charlie Swan le chérif ?

- Oui Mr Cullen, Charlie est mon père.

- Hé bien, il nous avait caché qu'il avait une fille si jolie. Alors c'est toi la fameuse Meggy, notre fils ne cesse de parler de toi, tu as tout à fait raison Emmett, cette demoiselle est absolument charmante.

- Merci, Mr Cullen !

- Oh appelle nous par nos prénoms, j'ai comme l'impression que nous allons souvent nous voir. Mais ou est Edward?

- Il est parti se promener un peu dans les bois, il…

- Nous allons y aller

- Ah déjà, vous ne deviez pas faire une soirée Dvd ?

- Si mais, il se trouve que …

- Disons que notre cher Edward à encore fait des siennes pour être honnête et que …

- Emmy! Je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire d'ennuyer parents avec nos histoires d'adolescent.

- En faites, Mr et Mme Cullen, Edward et moi avons eu comment dire, une petite altercation, nous nous sommes dit des choses pas très gentil, mais je tiens à vous dire que je suis celle qui à lancé les hostilités donc je vous demanderai de ne pas le blâmer.

- Je suis très touché de ton honnêteté ma cher Isabella, et je pense en connaissant suffisamment mon fils que s'il t'as dit ou insinué certaines choses alors il doit sans vouloir énormément et ne devait pas les penser.

- C'est gentil Mme Cullen, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, à demain les amis, Meggy je t'attendsdehors, sur ces mots, je sorti de la maison et parti à la recherche du garage afin de récupérer ma moto.

PDV Carlisle

Edward était parti suite à son altercation avec la petite Swan, nous avait expliqué cette dernière dans l'état qu'était la jeune fille, je n'ose pas imaginer celui de mon fils et je dois dire qu'elle avait un certains charme, une rebelle dans l'âme, ça j'en étais persuadé.Emmet nous avait présenté sa Meggy. Je dois dire qu'elle était très jolie mais j'étais très inquiet comment devions nous comporter face à elle, devions nous rester naturels ou alors nous confiner dans notre rôle d'humain.

- Carlisle à quoi penses-tu mon chéri?

- Oh et bien je me posais des questions sur comment nous comporter devant Meggy ?

- Pourquoi pas naturellement, Mr Cullen!

- Mademoiselle Black, on écoute aux portes?

- Désolé Mr Cullen mais il n'y a pas de porte en plein milieu de votre salon et puis maintenant que je connais votre plus grand secret, ne pensez vous qu'il serait bien que nous nous parlions honnêtement sans rien nous cacher afin de mieux nous connaître et d'instaurer une confiance mutuelle ?

- je suis d'accord avec toi Meggy et pourquoi ne pas commencer par nous tutoyer et nous appeler par nos prénoms respectif ?

- Bien, Carlisle ! Alors as-tu des questions ?

- Oui une ! Emmett t'as déjà expliqué ce que nous sommes et je suis étonné que tu sois encore dans cette maison n'es tu pas effrayée ?

- Non, Emmy m'as assuré que j'étais en sécurité avec vous cela me suffit, je le crois !

- Bien et toi, tu dois avoir des tas de questions à nous poser?

- Oui mais si ça ne t'embête pas, je vous les poserai une autre fois, Carlisle, je suis fatiguée, la journée la journée a été comment dire «riche en émotions» et la pauvre petite humaine que je suis a besoin de sommeil.

-Très bien, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller chercher quelque chose au garage. A bientôt Meggy, je suis très heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

- Moi aussi

Je m'avançais vers elle et lui fit la bise ce qui l'étonna ainsi qu'Emmett.

- Carlisle ?

- Ben quoi ! Je l'aime bien et tu verras ta tête!

Sur ces mots, je quittais la pièce et me rendis au garage...

Et là, devant moi, ! En plein milieu de MON garage une Harley Davidson XR1000 de 1983 !Je suis comme un gamin le jour de Noël…

Mon dieu, faites que ce soit un cadeau des garçons ! J'étais là le sourire aux lèvres à tourner au tour de la machine sans oser la toucher quand une voix me fit sortir de ma contemplation.

- C'est de famille cette fascination pour les Harley Davidson?

- Isabella? Mais que faites-vous ici?

- Et bien tout d'abord appelez moi Bella et tutoyez moi Mr Cullen, et pour répondre à votre question... Je suis venue récupérer mon bébé?

- Ton bébé?

- Oui mon bébé! Répéta-t-elle en me désignant la Harley.

- Non ! C'est à toi cette merveille,

- Ouep !

- Cette Harley Davidson XR100 de 1823 est à toi ?

- Ouep!

- Bella, tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça ! Me crois-tu assez stupide pour avaler ce genre de sottise!

- Et bien, Mr Cullen, vous me décevez beaucoup, je ne pensais pas qu'une personne tel que vous avait ce genre de préjugé sur les femmes ! Alors selon vous, comme je suis une fille, je ne peux pas aimer ce genre de chose ! À en croire vos enfants vous êtes la personne la plus ouverte qui soit mais il semble qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas aussi bien que ça finalement.

- Bella, je ne voulais pas me montrer irrespectueux envers toi crois moi, je suis juste étonné mais je dois dire qu'en y réfléchissant bien, cela colle bien avec le personnage, Je suis que ton père doit être ravis que sa petite fille si fragile se promène avec cet engin.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, si je l'écoutais, je ressemblerais au bonhomme Michelin quand je décide de faire une virée avec ma moto.-Oh tu sais, je le comprends !

- Je me doute, bon vous m'excuserez mais je dois ramener Meggy et rentrée à la maison. Je suis ravis d'avoir fait votre connaissance DR sexy Cullen!

- Dr sexy vraiment Bella?

- Oh allez Mr Cullen comme si vous ne s'aviez pas que vous l'étiez, d'ailleurs toute cette fichu famille est carrément sexy que c'est à vous foutre des complexe pour l'éternité ! dit-elle en rigolant

- Et bien appelle moi Carlisle et je suis ravis aussi Bella et fait attention a toi en rentrant, tu veux bien ?

- Bien sur Carlisle ne vous en faites pas ! Hé Carlisle la prochaine fois que je viendrais (enfin s'il y a une prochaine fois) dit elle tout bas, je vous laisserais faire un tour avec, si vous voulez.

- C'est très aimable de ta par et j'en prends note et je n'oublierai pas.

- J'en suis sûre !

Sur ces quelques mots, elle mit en route son Harley et se dirigea vers l'allée où Meggy l'attendais tendrement enlacé dans les bras d'Emmett.

Quel muméro cette Bella !


End file.
